


The Project

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: TV Shows - Fandom, The Real O'Neals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Kenny has a secret and dose not know if he should tell anyone. Is secret is put to the test when he gets teamed up with a fellow classmate to do a school project. What is the secreat and will it get leaked out? Only one way to find out.





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who own, works for ABC and ABC The Real O'Neals. This story has underage sex.
> 
> I was the first to post this story using this show on FF and it looks like Im the first to use it for this site.

Kenny O'Neal has been keeping a secret since he was eleven and that happens to be that he's gay. He has no clue when or if he should tell his family or not. Hell he did not know if he should come out of the closet to others before or after telling his family. While all this was going on in his head he came across two boys that he thought he was attracted to.

The first was a young boy named Jonathan. Jonathan was smart and taller than him with curly hair that he wants to play with. This boy was a seven in Kenny's book. The only one who beat him was his second crush named Doug. Doug was about the same height as Jonathan and was a ten. The only problem with that was Kenny did not know too much about him. Just that he was very good looking and had better luck with Jonathan.

One day in class Kenny's teacher decided to do a team project. Names been have called out and each time Kenny was waiting to hear his name. Then it happened he heard his name after hearing Jonathan's. Kenny had to play it cool to the best that he could. Jonathan just looked at Kenny and just nodded. If Kenny was ice he should have been half melted. The class broke into their teams and Kenny did not know if he should go over by Jonathan or have the boy come to him. Kenny's dilemma has been over when Jonathan came to him.

"So partner how do you want to do this?" asked Jonathan.

"Um we should have a meeting spot so we can work on the project."

"That sounds good. How about yours."

"Yah that sounds fine." Kenny said trying not to sound nervous.

Hours later Kenny came home with Jonathan and the house is empty.

"Well here we are, so is the kitchen good?" Kenny asked.

"Yah that's fine."

Kenny just wants to get this over with so he don't come on to Jonathan. It is hard enough seeing him two of his classes and now he's here. The project was a slow start but they had three days to do it. Jonathan did not mind as he too was secretly gay and thought Kenny was cute. He was glad he got teamed up with Kenny. He just wished they were in Kenny's bedroom instead and not doing the project. The second day soon came and this time they were not at Jonathan's house but in his bedroom. An hour into their project Jonathan went to his personal bathroom and soon came out naked. Kenny's eyes widen. He never thought he would see another naked guy other than his brother. Hell Kenny never even seen porn. His dick was getting hard fast and that made Jonathan get hard.

"I know this is your house and all but why are you naked?"

"Why not? Besides I knew you want to see me this way. You could not keep your eyes off of me half the time."

"Ummm."

"Don't worry I been looking at you too. So why don't you get naked and do what we really want to do. What do you say?"

Kenny just looked away not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry about what your body looks like or even your size."

Kenny took a deep breath before removing his cloths and he was soon naked. The two started slow by jacking each other off. They went slow at first but soon picked up the pace. The two of them just moaned and Jonathan just leaned in and gave a small kiss to Kenny. Once the kiss was broken Kenny wanted more so he leaned into Jonathan and they once again started to kiss. The kissing soon turned into making out. When the kiss broke the second time Jonathan started to suck on Kenny's neck and slowly made his way towards his nipples where he licked each one before sucking on them. Kenny just moaned as Jonathan did his thing. Soon Kenny really started to moan when Jonathan started sucking him. Kenny heard about blow jobs but never thought it will feel this good. The only problem was he was not ready to suck a dick yet.

Jonathan sucked faster and faster causing Kenny to moan even more to the point Kenny could no longer take it.

"I'm going to cum."

Kenny thought Jonathan would stop but instead he sucked faster and faster. Kenny Just moaned even louder. Then it happened Kenny came in Jonathan's mouth and it was the best orgasm he had yet. After swallowing all of Kenny's load the two once again made out and Kenny did not care that he was tasting his own cum.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let ne know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
